Kou-Kou Banli
"No matter how hard life gets, you have to keep smiling and push on through!" - Mythical Mew Mew Kou-Kou Banli (板栗 蔻蔻) is a minor character in Mythical Mew Mew and one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte. Appearance Kou-Kou Kou-Kou is a fair skinned girl with black hair tied into buns and dark brown eyes. Her buns are covered by white fabric tied with short gold bows. Her casual clothes are usually comfortable and easy to move in, while at school she wears the Shinjuku Hayashi uniform with baggy calf-high white socks. Café Étoile Her café uniform is a knee-length brown dress with a white heart-shaped apron with pinkish-orange frills around the heart and pinkish-orange ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a brown bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a brown heart on the tongue and brown laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Cocoa When transformed, Kou-Kou's hair and eyes turn brown and she grows red-brown fox ears and a tail separated into several parts. Her outfit is a brown dress with a pinkish-orange strap around her waist and a pair of brown and pinkish-orange bell sleeves. Her shoes are brown flats. She also has brown garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker with a gold pendant hanging off. The bottom of her dress and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with pinkish-orange lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles a pair of fox ears with 9 tails, is on her right inner thigh. Personality A mischievous girl who finds enjoyment in playing practical jokes on others. Kou-Kou has a lighthearted view on life, and an attitude to match. Abilities Transformation Kou-Kou's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows her with her DNA morphing in the background. Kou-Kou opens her eyes at the same time her ears appear, she then stands with her arms out as her choker, dress and garters dissolve onto her body. Kou-Kou turns slightly as her leg garter and tail appear. She then stomps her feet, causing her shoes to pop into existence. Kou-Kou spins one more time and taps the choker, which begins to glow as her pendant appears. She then poses. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Kou-Kou's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. Weapon and Attack Kou-Kou's weapon is the Cocoa Baton, a pinkish-orange baton with a brown jewel-like knob on both ends. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached. Her attack is Ribbon Cocoa Shake, in which Kou-Kou spins the baton above her head before slicing downwards. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Lan and Hai Banli Kou-Kou is very close with her parents. Biyu Banli (TBA) Ame Momose (TBA) Kyoho Aitani (TBA) Suguri Akamura (TBA) Nashi Midoriyama (TBA) Mikan Orenjitake (TBA) Ichijiku Aitani Ichijiku and Kou-Kou are classmates and friends. Yuzu Orenjitake (TBA) Development Etymology Kou-Kou is the Chinese word for 'cocoa'. Banli is the Chinese word for 'chestnut', a shade of brown. Cocoa refers to a brown powder made from cacao seeds. International Trivia * Darwin's foxes live in South America. There are approximately 320 left. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Kagura from Gintama. * She has the same English voice actress as Kaya from One Piece. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CocoTon. * Kou-Kou went through two name changes, she was initially named Biyu Liu, then Yuzu Liu. Gallery Darwin's Fox.jpg|The Darwin's fox Cocoa.jpg|Cocoa Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Brown Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Baton Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages